


Шоу продолжается

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Один вечер размышлений о жизни в доме в горах/Не-АУ.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163597
Kudos: 1





	Шоу продолжается

Вечер в горах наступает стремительно. А зимой и подавно. Дженсен любит вечер. День почти на исходе, основные дела, важные или нет, закончены, остается время для себя. Можно без всякой цели побродить по дому, зажечь камин, потупить в телевизор, бездумно переключая каналы. Не делать ничего.

Сегодняшний день принес много суеты и беспокойства. Проблемы с реализатором на пивоварне, пришлось потратить часа два на виртуальное совещание с управляющим и раздать кому надо пиздюлей. Плюс Данниль, решившая, что она великий продюсер, затупила с контрактом — юрист по телефону звенящим от сдерживаемой ярости голосом, но предельно вежливо просил переделать это, вот это и еще пять пунктов. Ну и работу со сценарием никто не отменял. Так что к вечеру Дженсен реально выдыхается.

Он зажигает камин, опускается на диван и наблюдает в большое окно, как темнеет небо. Подумав, наливает в стакан немного виски. Обычно под конец дня Дженсен предпочитает красное сухое, но почему бы и нет. Поднять стакан, так сказать, за героического Дина Винчестера. Дин любил виски, да. Сколько галлонов покрашенной воды выпил Дженсен за пятнадцать лет, не сосчитать. Он пил воду, Дин виски. Однозначно, виски лучше воды, а Дин лучше Дженсена. Храбрее, решительнее. А Дженсен тогда боялся. Хотел и боялся. И накидывался без раздумий, будь что будет.

Да, у них с Джаредом все началось с виски. Случается в жизни такое веселое отчаяние, когда мало уже просто дружбы, просто общего смеха, шуток, похлопываний по плечам. Хочется уже себе, взять, попробовать — как оно, когда твое. И страшно, и пальцы зудят от желания. И вроде не у тебя одного. Но ты одергиваешь себя — а вдруг кажется, вдруг у тебя мозги поплыли от спермотоксикоза. Ведь сказали же друг другу в начале, что натуралы, оборжали даже. Кто знал, что так закрутится, завяжется в плотный узел.

И вот вы сидите у него дома вечером, так, просто футбол под пиво посмотреть. Только в бокалах давно не пиво, по телеку тупая романтическая киношка, и виски обжигает горло. А потом уже не обжигает, привыкаешь. И страшно, и весело, и такой момент, который будешь помнить всю жизнь — предвкушение. Вот сейчас ты решишься наконец, дернешь его на себя и поцелуешь. Поцелуешь уже, черт возьми! Или через минуту. Или через пять. Это ожидание острее, чем сам поцелуй. Ты балансируешь в самом начале чего-то большего. Ну или вообще ничего не получится, ты все себе придумал, облом.

Они так напились тогда, что первого поцелуя Дженсен и не запомнил, не уловил. Включился, когда они с Джаредом, съехав на пол с дивана, уже вовсю сосались. С рычанием и стонами. Дженсен вгрызался зубами в его губы, кусал до крови, вообще голову снесло от счастья, но чувствовал только вкус виски. И от их первой совместной дрочки тоже несло виски. Будь благословенен этот прекрасный напиток!

Дженсен перекатывает виски в бокале, любуется на масляные разводы на стенках. Виски медитативный напиток. Можно не столько пить, сколько любоваться.

Полено в камине, сырое наверное, начинает шипеть. Тонко и еле слышно. Джаред также шипел, принимая в себя Дженсена. Когда головка его члена только-только раздвигала подготовленные мышцы входа, когда Дженсен аккуратно, стараясь, чтобы не больно, сдерживаясь на грани сил, чтобы не въехать на всю длину, — вот тогда Джаред тихо выдыхал сквозь зубы и шипел: давай уже, принцесса, еби.

А челка, челка, которую Дженсен обожал, уже отросла, и Джаред рукой постоянно зачесывал назад и бесился… И когда Джаред был сверху — или насаживался на член Дженсена, трахая себя им в бешеном ритме, или складывал Дженсена пополам, колени упирались в плечи, — эти отросшие пряди падали Джареду на лицо, закрывая его оскаленные зубы, вздувшиеся вены на мокрых висках, зажмуренные глаза. Дженсен готов был кончить только от этого вида. Он терпел сколько мог, потом вцеплялся пальцами в волосы, тянул на себя и рычал: «Не могу больше. Давай со мной».

И время шло, шоу продолжалось, и они, вместе, продолжались. Не скрывали — чувства, совместные ночевки, засосы и расцарапанные спины. Дженсен никогда не думал, что может быть таким влюбленным. И не думал, точнее не хотел, — а что дальше. А вот Джаред думал. И раз сказал — хватит. На постоянной основе хватит. И так все в курсе, и про ночевки, и про засосы. Потому что он хочет… И дальше шел большой список, чего хочет Джаред. И их голубая, как небо апреля, влюбленность, о которой знали все, туда плохо вписывалась.

Что мог Дженсен? Лишь отступиться, принять, смотреть со стороны, быть свидетелем происходящего и свадьбы Джареда. Ждать редких встреч, когда не только ему станет невмоготу терпеть. Выстраивать свою жизнь в свете новой установки. Жить-то как-то надо. Шоу же продолжалось. А через какое-то время Дженсен понял, насколько Джаред был прав.

Дженсен, дернув плечом, ставит недопитый стакан на столик, встает, разминая ноги. Подходит к окну. Внизу слева на стекле белеет небольшая полоска инея. Где-то щель, вот и наморозило. Дженсен проводит ногтем по инею. Он внешне твердый, но легко крошится, ледяной пудрой припорашивает пальцы. Мягко и твердо. Приятное ощущение. Как провести ногтями по спине Джареда. Кожа там отнюдь не нежная, но красные полосы долго держатся. Это когда уже нельзя, чтобы засосы и царапины, но иногда все-таки можно. Дженсен думает об этом, не замечает, что соскребает всю наморозь. А после машинально тянет пальцы в рот, слизывая растаявший иней. Тут же сплевывает, понимая, что это негигиенично, что это замерзшая вода, а не сперма. Меньше думай, одергивает он себя, меньше вспоминай.

А что, собственно, вспоминать? Встречи ведь остались? Остались, украдкой, но были. Все когда-нибудь меняется. Изменились и конвенции. Первый раз, когда Джаред откровенно его облапал на сцене и потянулся за поцелуем, Дженсен опешил. Подыграл, а за кулисами сгреб за воротник и спросил, что за херня. Выслушал про сублимацию, кучу непонятных слов и что психолог посоветовал. Дженсен и не знал, что психолог уже был.

Сначала было больно, что вот просто — нельзя, а публично — почему-то можно, но только в формате игры со зрителями, потом привык. Неплохая, в общем-то, штука эта сублимация. И наступила пора похлопываний по заднице и двусмысленных движений и шуток, поглаживаний и типа-поцелуев на радость себе, Джареду, его психологу и фанаткам. Они как раз точно были счастливы. А Дженсен в полной мере осознал, что означала ненароком слышанная им в юности фраза миссис Джоули, их замужней соседки, которая жаловалась маме в приватной беседе — как же мне работать с ним, когда служебный роман закончился? Дженсен тогда не понял, думал — фигня какая, возьми и найди другую работу. Или не допускай никаких служебных романов. Хотя он и не считал Джареда романом, тем более служебным, тьфу, слово-то какое.

Дженсен возвращается на диван, забирается на него с ногами. Пытается скрестить лодыжки, но мышцы после вчерашнего тянет. Не так, конечно, как бывало после ночи кувырканий в койке с Джаредом, когда тот широко разводил его ноги, укладывая их себе на плечи. И не когда усаживался на Дженсена, не двигаясь, а Дженсен вбивался в него, работая бедрами. Или когда Джаред ложился сверху, прижимаясь всем телом, втираясь каждой клеточкой. А Джаред, на минуту, не изящная девица, а тяжеленный мужик, особенно когда раскачался, недо-Конан долбаный.

Нет, Дженсен вчера немного покидал снег на камеру, расчистил площадку и устал от непривычной нагрузки. И к снегу он пока не привык. Что он есть. Не просто выпал и лежит какое-то время, а просто есть и его много. Очень много, везде.

Часы показывают восемь. Скоро позвонит Джаред. Или не скоро. Дженсен надеется, что сегодня он все-таки позвонит. Третий день не позволяет себе думать про это, хотя бы не в рабочее время. Вечером можно.

В последние недели Джаред возвращался со съемок поздно, но никогда не ложился спать, не рассказав Дженсену, как прошел день. Дженсен глядел на монитор ноутбука, на счастливое лицо Джареда, который тараторил о съемках, партнерах по площадке, проблемах с массовкой, что оператору иногда надо оторвать руки… Дженсену это удивительно, но главное, чтобы Джареду нравилось. Ну, и подъебывать не забывать, чтобы не расслаблялся.

Все вроде шло ровно, но два дня назад Джаред вышел на связь со сраной бини на голове.

Дженсен ненавидел бини. На Джареде, конечно, не вообще. При каждом удобном случае стаскивал ее, везде кричал, какие у Джареда прекрасные волосы и грех прятать их под шапкой. А потом резко перестал. Когда понял, что в бини Джаред прячется от всех, как в домике, и чувствует себя без нее голым. А Дженсен и так еле пережил тот период, когда Джаред был надломлен, на пределе. И не представлял, каково было самому Джареду, но смел надеяться, что все утряслось, выровнялось. Хотя… совсем недавно тот говорил на стриме Розенбаума, что чуть не каждое утро просыпается с чувством тревоги и слезами на глазах. Но сейчас новая работа, которая может помочь… Может, наладилось.

Джаред против обыкновения молчал, не поднимая глаз от пола. Дженсен удивился, сказал привет. Джаред натянул бини чуть не на нос. Вот тогда Дженсен испугался, заныло было забытое в груди. Он начал нести всякую пургу, лишь бы говорить, забить звенящую тишину, заболтать Джареда и его тревогу.

Не вышло. Долбаный психолог, долбаные таблетки! Почему не сработали? Почему опять кризис? Дженсен не знал, что делать. Как достучаться, как отвлечь, перевести внимание на себя.

Джаред, все так же не глядя, потянулся к ноуту. Сейчас отключит связь, дошло до Дженсена, и через секунду он знал, как отвлечь.

— Эй, — сказал он как можно беззаботнее, — я так соскучился по твоему члену.

Джаред дернулся и испугано зыркнул на монитор. Уже прогресс.

— Ты не можешь мне его дать? — Дженсен продолжал говорить все, что взбредало в голову. — А, нет. Ты же далеко. Мой любимый, самый вкусный член на свете так далеко от меня. Что же мне делать? А, придумал. У меня есть мой член, и он тоже по тебе соскучился. Эй, Джаред, погляди.

Дженсен судорожно сдирал вниз домашние штаны, пытаясь одновременно вытащить из трусов член, совершенно не готовый к такому представлению.

Но сработало! Джаред смотрел. Дико и затравлено, но смотрел. И Дженсена понесло. Он скинул штаны на пол вместе с трусами, придвинул ноут на край стола, чтобы Джареду было все видно, и широко развел колени. Его член, впечатленный происходящим, тут же встал. Дженсен обхватил его кулаком.

— Джаред, смотри. Смотри, мой хороший. Я так по тебе скучаю, — сухо, смазки не хватало, и Дженсен плюнул на ладонь. Все равно мало. И он принялся демонстративно облизывать пальцы. Джаред сглотнул. — Каждый вечер, говоря с тобой, я представляю, как ты лежишь голый со мной, и я тебе отсасываю. Джаред, как я хочу тебе отсосать. Представь, сначала медленно я лижу тебе яйца, твои тяжелые классные яйца, а потом поднимаюсь выше и облизываю ствол. Уже быстрее прохожу языком по головке, а потом беру ее в рот. Глажу ей свою щеку изнутри, а затем резко — раз, и пропускаю в горло. И принимаюсь сосать, а ты кричишь от удовольствия.

Джаред издает какой-то звук. Дженсен уже не соображает, что несет. Он задыхается, теряет слова. Дрочит себе быстро, жестко, оттягивая кожу с головки, лаская ее подушечкой большого пальца. Джаред неотрывно пялится, щеки горят неровным румянцем.

— А когда ты кончишь, я разложу тебя на кровати, устроюсь у тебя между ног и начну ласкать тебя пальцами. Внутри, Джаред, глубоко внутри. Стану ебать тебя ими, пока ты не кончишь снова, крича мое имя. А потом вылижу твою растраханную дырку, а ты будешь выть и просить пощады…

Джаред стонет и тянет руку к своему паху.

— Покажи! — Дженсену не видно. — Не жадничай! Так нечестно.

Судя по движению локтя, Джаред сжимает ладонью свой член. Он не двигает ноут, чтобы Дженсен мог увидеть. Вообще не дает понять, что его слышит.

— Джаред! — Возбуждение перемешивается с беспокойством и обидой, и никак не выходит кончить, — Ты со мной? Ты еще со мной?!

Джаред резко наклоняется и захлопывает ноут. Именно в этот момент спазм оргазма выкручивает Дженсена. На животе потеки спермы, на глазах слезы. И как теперь жить?

Дженсен смотрит в окно, как густые сумерки сменяются темнотой. Как она ползет из-за гор, темно-синяя, почти черная. В детстве мама говорила, что это «туча-ночь». А недавно и Джей-Джей так сказала, наслушалась бабушкиных сказок. Туча-ночь, надо же, Дженсен качает головой. Забавно.

Он смотрит в окно и думает, как много странного и темного принес этот год. Пандемия, карантин, бесконечное сидение дома. Сколько передумано, сколько мыслей, плохих и не очень. Это время заставило многое переосмыслить, пересмотреть свою жизнь. Дженсен все чаще стал задумываться о конце, особенно после того, как вживался в сцену прощальной речи Дина. Не самый приятный опыт, но что если… Дженсен здоровый мужчина в самом расцвете, бесспорно. Но если придется прожить последние секунды и сказать последние слова — что он скажет и кому? Что почувствует, перед тем как его сознание погасит туча-ночь?

Дженсен встречал в сети рассказы волонтеров хосписов о том, как люди на пороге смерти понимают, что прожили отпущенное им время через жопу, как черновик. И на смертном одре кусают локти, что не сказали важное важным в их жизни людям, что не долюбили сами, что не ответили на любовь других. Есть ли о чем жалеть ему?

Телефон вздрагивает вибрацией, ноут мигает вызовом. Взгляд на часы — поздно. Это может быть только Джаред. Моля, чтобы это был он, Дженсен открывает ноут.

Это Джаред. Веселый легкий Джаред приветственно машет рукой. Как будто не было кризиса. Да и был ли? Дженсен готов поставить на все, что не было. Он верит в это в ту же секунду, когда видит улыбку Джареда. Джаред может только улыбаться, ну или немного грустить. Тьма, депрессия, тревога — это не про него. Да будет так во веки веков.

Дженсен открывает рот, чтобы привычно подъебнуть, чтобы не расслаблялся, но Джаред успевает первым. Повторяет последние слова Дженсена:

— Ты со мной? Ты еще со мной?!

Дженсен проглатывает все подъебки, хмыкает в ответ:

— Всегда.


End file.
